A display structure in related art includes sub-pixels of three basic colors, namely red, green, and blue, and because service lives of red, green, and blue sub-pixels differ from each other, a display substrate usually needs to be corrected by color compensation.
Accordingly, the color compensation may be implemented by adjusting effective light-emitting areas of the red, green, and blue sub-pixels, so as to ensure a display quality of the display device.
However, in the related art, the red, green, and blue sub-pixels are same in structure, and are difficult to be changed upon having been manufactured, and therefore the color compensation cannot be implemented by adjusting display areas of the red, green, and blue sub-pixels in the related art.